2015-04-15 - A New Kind of Supermodel
Kara Zor-El practically pulls Mia into the fashion studio. Probably one of the few people on the planet who can. "C'mon Mia. Don't be nervous - you've met other famous people before right? She's really nice for a famous person. Plus... you know, she's a superhero so you two have that in common too. And no one better on the planet can design a new outfit for you." she says, hoping Ma Kent never hears that. Mia has left a parking meter bent over and a bit twisted in the lot a moment ago. She had a tiny mental freak-out when she realized she was going into a fifth freaking avenue studio for an outfit. "I'm having second and third thoughts..." she says as she stares at the artwork on the walls and the flooring, all of which she's desperate not to damage. "Might not have had the first ones so I'm qualified to have seconds first." Wait, what? The studio itself that one Kryptonian is dragging the other in is a pretty high class establishment, even by 5th Avenue standards. Dresses on display are the ones that people can readily identify. The types of dresses that the rich and famous and hightly vain wear to all those award shows. However, nestled on the back wall, right in the center, is a display case showcasing a unique outfit. It appears to be a superhero costume, with helmet, gloves, leotard and boots. Hardly fitting for the rest of the ensemble. To the right side of the display floor, with her back to the door, stands a petite form. A brunette, she is dressing a mannekin with what appears to be a brand new dress. It is the same quality as all the rest...but not recognizable as being worn recently. A brand new design, it would seem. The figure has not heard the two enter in, yet...as a faint cord betrays the fact that earbuds are in...though Kara and Mia can probably hear what Janet, for it is definitely Janet, is listening to while she dresses the display. Kara Zor-El smiles at Mia. "Well if you want you can just wear what you wore in Japan when we fought that skyscraper sized monster. Or you can have a world-class fashion designer make something for you personally which can survive a lot of the stuff that people like us go through, and probably help with that secret identity thing you're so keen on keeping." She smiles. "Doesnt seem like a hard choice to me." She looks around, seeing Janet and calls out to her. "Hi! Janet? We're here! Sorry it took longer than expected to get here. Someone was being stubborn." she says, looking at Mia. "Or really being attached to parking meters." Mia's lips move along with the music that Janet is listening to for a moment, then she shakes her head and says "NoooOOOOooooo I am ....not going to walk out that door because that's Janet Van Dyne there listening to that remix that's really good, she has good taste in music on top of it all too? I can't even coordinate my socks!" Mia lets herself be led to a place where she can be seen, though Janet doesn't seem to realize that one and a half aliens are in the building. "And I don't think she can hear you Kara." As Kara calls out, the brunette turns about, reaching down into a pocket of the dress she is wearing to turn off whatever device she was listening to, then reaches up to remove the earbuds...to place them in the same pocket. Once Jan pulls her hand out, it doesn't seem that there was ever a pocket there. There is that classic Jan smile...the one that is reserved for all the paparazzi, then walks over and gives Kara a hug. "Hiya, hon! I was just tidying up before you two decided to finally come in." A wink is flashed to Mia as Janet steps to one side, revealing a mirror that faces back out to the main storefront. "I was kinda watching the front door. You know, I never did like where that parking meter was anyways." And then, a light giggle as she steps up to extend a hand to Mia. "You must be Mia. Hi...I'm Jan." So casual...as if it was just a friendly greeting at a bar. Certainly not the type of greeting that one would expect from a top fashion designer and known celebrity. Kara Zor-El smiles at Janet as she gets hugged. She really did like Janet. When the worlds first merged, Janet was one of the ones that didnt treat her like a big potential threat, and she is so casual about the whole superhero lifestyle, back when Supergirl was still pretty new to it. As opposed to now with her wealth of just over one year of experience. "Thank you so much for agreeing to help us, Janet. Mia here is ... sort of Kryptonian, but her invulnerability doesnt seem to work quite the same way so... well... it's hard on her clothes. Plus she wanted a good look for her new superheroing lifestyle." She smiles and shrugs. Kara didnt do anything 'unique' (unlike Karen) - Ma Kent made a costume similar to Clark's. Albeit a lot more showy. Mia, the new girl out on the town, is wearing a pastel blue sleeveless shirt and black-rimmed glasses over a matching skirt that goes to her knees. She has on white tennis shoes and a perplexed expression as well that appears when Janet shakes her hand. "Cira," she says, her eyes kind of glazed. "Wait, no. Stop being dumb in public! What Kara said, I'm here for a fitting. Which hopefully won't include being naked because I've done enough of that in public too lately and I'm trying not to babble I swear it!" Chewing her upper lip a moment, Mia lets go of Jan's hand without crushing it, which is a small miracle in itself. Another giggle is stifled as Jan retracts her hand, glancing over towards Kara. "So...is like social awkwardness an inherited Kryptonian trait?" With the smile upon Jan's lips, it is obvious that it is a joke...and one that she does not mean any ill will at all. Janet returns her attention to Mia, her green eyes bright with amusement. "And rhyming names, as well. So cute!" There is another wink to Mia, then Jan pauses her teasing long enough to walk around both super women. "So...can I get you anything? Water, danish, passes to the Tony Award afterparties?" The last bit was offered in jest, even as Janet walks over to calmly lock the door to the fashion studio. It seems that she is going to be giving the rock start treatment to her two guests. "So, if I remember correctly, we were looking for a more sexy look? But yet have an outfit that won't fall apart easily." As Janet walks back towards Mia, those green eyes study over Mia's form. "If you don't mind me saying so, but I don't think a sexy look will suit you. I mean, really, in order to pull off that, one needs confidence. Even when meeting someone like me. You don't strike me as the type." One gets a feeling that it isn't Jan's fashion sense...but more her intuition at play now. Kara Zor-El rubs her head with a bit of embarrassment about how Janet pointed out how Kara initially tended to be pretty awkward as well. It just doesnt show as blatantly when side by side with the awkwardness that is Mia. "It's part of that whole... well... 'world feels like it's made of cardboard' thing." she says with a smile. Janet was just so... well... cool. She then speaks up after what Janet says about confidence. "Maybe ... you know... the clothes would give her confidence?" She tilts her head. Mia has a smile on her face through Jan's attempts to make her relax, but it looks a touch less honest when her lack of confidence is noted. She slumps a little, folding her hands together, and says, "I have to be miss Van Dyne and no I can't bring myself to call you Jan. Don't even ask, it ain't going to happen this visit. I'm nervous enough already." Giving Kara a grateful nod, she agrees. "That's part of it. I keep looking around and thinking how much these things are worth and how easy they would be to accidentally smash if I turned around too quickly. The confidence is WHY I need the sexy though. Because everyone knows THIS me, the one you're looking at. I gotta be someone they won't recognize when I'm, y'know, whoosh." She makes swooshing motions with her right hand, as if it makes some kind of sense. "Assuming I whoosh anyway." Janet hmms softly to herself, listening to both Kara and Mia as the two give reasons for the outfit. She doesn't even seem to mind the fact that Mia hasn't called her Jan, though the sly little grin upon Jan's face is proof that she isn't quite done teasing...and that she noticed the lack of casualness, as well. "Oh, I get the idea. Secret identity and all that. We want to have the more public face try to be as far away as possible from the real you. Oh, do I know that issue." A wave of the hand as Janet rolls her eyes. "Oh, so much trouble. Especially for me. Could you imagine? Me? Trying to keep the Wasp and the fashion designer separate? Like that will ever happen with me..." Janet grins, even while she reaches her hand into that small little pocket on her dress once more. However, when Janet extracts her hand, she somehow manages to produce a moleskin sketch book, with charcoal pencil, that is much too large to ever have fit in that pocket. Seems a little size manipulation magic, courtesy of her paramour, may be to blame for the pocket of holding. Janet flips past drawings of suits and dresses to an empty page, then seriously examines Mia. "Let me guess. About 5'6"?" Janet doesn't pause as she continues to jot numbers down. Those watching would see that she seems to be estimating measurements on the fly. Those in the know may determine that Janet's pretty damn close in the guesswork. "Okay...so, did you have anything in particular in mind, or did you want to let my imagination just run away with me?" Kara Zor-El leans over to Mia. "Be afraid. Be very afraid." Then pauses. "Actually I'm just kidding, honest. You don't need to be afraid." Mia pokes Kara on the forehead, fully aware she could punch her in the face without doing anything but making her giggle. She grins at Kara, then says with exaggerated seriousness, "I was thinking of something with a high chinese collar, full body coverage and a blue cape and gloves," breathes," wait, NO." She rolls her eyes, then peers at Janet with poorly hidden sarcasm and the most honest grin she's had yet. "Seriously, ignore that. Look, it's embarrasing but I gotta be open on this. I have killer legs, use that. I don't have a lot on top but there's a decent caboose. Use it. I'll get used to it, just expect me to blush down to my toes the first year or so." The pencil writes down a few notes....namely something about legs and an ample bottom. There are some quick sketches as Janet studies Mia, the rough lines soon bringing form to a female form...nondescript, but enough features to know that Jan just drew Mia. As the pencil flies seemingly of its own volition, Jan's voice calls over the notebook. "Thought about color scheme? Fabric type? I know that we are looking for something that is as indestructable as you are, but I can make it look like anything. We going just black and red, like Kon? Or we going classic reds and blues like your partner in powers over here?" With that, the green eyes flick over towards Kara, as a slow grin curls the corners of Jan's lips. "Seriously, it isn't my call per se as to what you would want. It is yours. I could guide you, offer suggestions...but ultimately, I am working for you. If you wanted me to dress you in nothing but a g-string and a prayer, I could." There is a long pause from Janet. "I would strongly....*strongly* recommend against it, but if that is what you wanted, I would give it to you." And...as an afterthought, Jan adds the following, as the end of the charcoal pencil points to Mia. "And don't be afraid to ask for whatever. After all, you want your wardrobe to relay confidence. So, that starts by being confident I am going to give you whatever you want, regardless. Don't even think you have to pay for this, because I won't accept monitary compensation." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit, shrugging noncommittedly. "Actually I didnt think up my costume. Kal.. er... Superman's human mom made it for me, so she based it on Superman's costume. She points to the symbol. "And this is just the symbol for our Kryptonian House. Also the Kryptonian symbol for hope. Just a coincidence that it looks like an 'S' - actually I think it's because his mom say the symbol and just altered it a little. It's actually more like an 8." She pauses. "and I should stop talking now." Mia smiles a bit more as people talk, actually managing to pose a bit when Janet starts sketching her. "You can talk, Kara. Sounding like me a little though, and you might want to have that looked at." She gives Kara a wink to tame the already tame comment a bit. Kara's often unable to tell a joke and she doesn't want to give the wrong impression. To Janet, however, she says seriously, "I can't help, Ms. Van Dyne. Not really. I mean, I CAN, but...." She pauses, closing her eyes to try and re-route her thoughts, and tries again. Eyes still closed. "The point is to be someone I could never possibly be, so nobody thinks Mia could ever have been that person. I know what I WANT. I want a nice blue bodysuit with a red belt and a cape, and something nice to make it look unique. But it's got to be something I wouldn't want. Totally not-me." She opens her eyes and looks Janet in the face, seeming taller somehow. "I can pull it off. I'm braver than you've seen me be. I hope I'm making sense though." There is a sigh. A somewhat exaggerated one...a mock expression of exasperation that turns into a giggle. "Now, now, Mia. Unless you want me to start addressing you by your last name, I insist you call me Jan. Or we will see just how far not-you I could go with this design." From the way Jan's eyes regard Mia...it is apparent the petite fashion designer already has something truly wicked in her mind already. Then, a slight directional change. "Well....at least you gave me some color options. That works. And an accessory or two. I can always have fun with accessories." And...with that info, Jan goes to work. As Jan draws, she does something that may be a bit unexpected for those who just met her. The shorter woman grows even shorter, shrinking down to just under 4 foot, while leaving the notepad the same size. Insect-like wings sprout from her back...and Jan just hovers there, as if she is sitting in a recliner, as she draws. "Okay. So...dark blue bodysuit. Almost black. We ditch the leggings so the suit only covers the upper torso and enough of your lower half so that you are not breaking any decency laws. Meaning that just enough fabric to highlight the rear assets and leave the legs bare. Add a pair of boots...low to no heel, up to just shy of the knee. Also a pair of gloves that stop just an inch before the elbow. Red belt, brillant blue cape....sorta like the color of whatever that thing is in the sci-fi show from England....looks kinda like a phone box." There is a wave of Jan's hand as she moves on. "Whatever. Anyways...could put the Kryptonian house symbol on there...or just a stylized S...whatever works. The outfit will look all leather and such, but the material would be durable enough to stop small weapons fire, as if you needed it. Should make it durable enough to survive most things outright." Kara Zor-El listens quietly while Janet describes it. "Never really got the whole public decency laws ... I stopped an oil fire in Qatar a few weeks ago and a bunch of guys - who I saved, mind you - started throwing rocks at me and calling me ... well.. bad names. Apparently the skirt's against the public decency laws there. They're just lucky that Peej wasnt there." She looks around. "Then again, I'm on a team with Starfire and we've had to have her not go out naked more than once." Mia says, "I really do want a cape," as she leans to try and follow Janet as she zips about. "Don't know why, I've always loved them and mom made my last one. I don't care if I can't fly how do you DO that?" her head is tracking Janet really well actually, her grin showing as she watches the miniscule Avenger flit about. She adds, "Dark blue? I'm going way off the primary colour scheme. Superman, Supergirl, royal blue and red. White for Power Girl. Hey, Kara, I'm going to be unique!" She grins, then adds, "Have you ever listened to yourself and realized that you sound like you're at least forty IQ points lower than you really are? I admit it has a certain charm, but." She cuts off there. Janet hovers right next to Mia...and replies in a giggle to how she flies. "Years of practice." Of course...another joke. But then, she stops flying, returning to full size to hand the drawing to Mia, while beckoning Kara over to see. "Something like that, then?" The drawing is exactly what Janet described. Even when she was fluttering about, Janet managed to find the time to do the shading. It is monochromatic, for now, but there are notes indicating what color goes where. "If this works for you, I can get started on it and let you know when it's completed. Shouldn't take more than a couple of days, but we will need to do a fitting before I just hand it over to you. Sound good?" Kara Zor-El looks back and forth. "Actually you might eventually learn to fly. Kal told me he didnt fly at first when he was little and eventually started. Kon originally had to use his tactile telekinesis to fly until his Kryptonian powers kicked in. And with me... um... well okay I started flying right away but there were special circumstances for how I got to Earth." she says, rubbing the back of her head. "Point is you might grow into it." She looks back at Mia as they start doing fittings and whatnot. "I sorta like the cape too." Mia grins at Kara. She says, "Blimp, bunch of cop cars, Batman, got it. I swear I'll never beat you at anything, even entry scenes, Kara. You're Supergirl for a reason," and touches her nose with a fingertip. Then she looks at Janet's picture and raises her eyebrows high. Higher than that. Her voice squeaks a little, and she says, "I may stand corrected. That's one serious outfit. My parents would never allow it, and I can't even -imagine- actually wearing it." She grins, then gives Janet a thumbs-up. "It's perfect. Just...do me the tame one too for when I need to be presentable? It could happen." She blushes just a touch, giving Ms. Van Dyne a smile of thanks, and Kara a squeeze for bravery. She gonna need it.